The Other Shadowhunter
by Ireland2001
Summary: Skylar-Blaire Wayland goes Shadowhunting at a nearby club with her twin brother and adoptive siblings. But when they meet a girl who can see them; even through runes.. What will happen?...
1. Chapter 1

The Other Shadowhunter

~Chapter One~

(Skylar's third person view)

_**A groan was released from Jace's mouth.**_

"I said _no_, Skylar."

Then another groan was followed, but from Skylar's. Not that anyone could possibly tell the difference.

She was known as the young one. But that made absolutely no sense to her, Jace and herself were twins.

The two are Shadowhunters. Half-angel. Half-mundane, or human.

They kill demons for a living, alongside Alec and Isabelle Lightwood. The elder, Alec was a bit more protective, and Isabelle, the younger sister, was more of a princess in black.

The Lightwood's were Jace's adoptive siblings. Skylar, on the other hand, wouldn't agree to it. Or at least relate themselves.

"Jace! You always pick! Let me do something for once! You're such an asshole!"

"Sky! Jace! That is _enough_!" Said Alec with a horizontal imaginary quick line of his hand.

"_She_, might have a point." agreed Isabelle, fixing her hair in the glass vase next to her.

"Oh wonderful. The Princess agrees with me. Like that'll 'elp." Skylar said rolling her eyes, accidentality slipping her British accent, which she tried to hide; at the end.

Isabelle scoffed and continued with the black mess.

"I said we're done!" Alec said. "It's Pandemonium tonight. No exceptions!"

"Geez. When did you turn into Hodge...' Jace and Skylar said at the same time. Skylar rolled her eyes.

"Just drop it!" Jace said, turning around beginning to walk down the halls of the Institute.

"I Don't need this negative energy, ruining my makeup." Isabelle said, walking a few feet down the hall, into her black and gold bedroom.

She followed, but into her own. Which was painted black and TARDIS blue, from Doctor Who. She slammed the door, and made a created run on the door, Which was a great power she had.

She threw her spear, daggers, other weapons, on her bed, with her Doctor Who throw-blanket on the top sheet. She placed her stele on her dresser, and plugged her iPhone into the charger. She pulled a leather jacket, black jeans, and white floral top, changed, and tied up her black combat boots. While she put her weapons back in their proper places, there was a knock at her door.

"Skylar-Blaire Wayland get out here NOW!" Roared a frustrated Jace.

"Sorry, _mom_." She sarcastically retorted.

"Cute. Out here."

"Whatever."

She put her spear in its proper sheath, and opened the door, pushing past her brother.

"I'm ready. Now in the name of the Angel, _shut up_!"  
"Skylar! Swearing on the Angel is serious!" said a furious Alec.

"Alexander, go get the Princess. Jace let's go!"

Alec lightly groaned, and Jace grabbed her arm.

"You don't make the rules."

"And who said you get to? Because last time I checked, no-one nominated you!"

"Sk-" He cut himself off, and walked in front of her.

Alec, Isabelle, Sky, and Jace made it to the local New York club: Pandemonium. A gothic and emo hangout. And of course, was picked by her brother.

And thanks to the invisibility rune, they could get in without being seen by any mundanes.

SKylar stood off to the side with Isabelle, watching everyone around them.

"Dammit!" Isabelle shrieked. "I lost my bracelet!"

"Oh well. Get over it. I bet you have plenty more."

"Wait," A girl with curly red hair said facing them. "is this it?" She said holding up a silver and gold bangle.

"Y-you can see us..?" Izzy asked.

"Yes.. Why would't I? Nice gold bracelets by the way." She commented on our whips coiled on our arms.

"Clary! Come one!" Said a scruffy bot with glasses, and pulled Clary away.

"This cannot be happening..." She said.

A/N: Hi fellow Shadowhunters! How did you like it? Please rate/favorite and review!

I DO NOT own The Mortal Instruments AT ALL. ALL CREDIT GOWS TO THE COPYRIGHT!


	2. Chapter 2

The Other Shadowhunter

❤Chapter 2❤

"_J__ace_!" Skylar pleaded. "It _happened_."

Her brother shook his head and sighed in frustration. "Skylara-Blaire Jailene Wayland..." He said softly, clearly upset. "Stop trying to wedge me into believing a mundane saw you."

"Isabelle saw too! And you're not on _her _case!"

"She's not the over-exaggerator."

Skylar couldn't help but chuckle. "_Isabelle_? Not over-exaggerating? We _are_ talking about the same Isabelle Lightwood? Black hair? Brother Alexander?"

"Skylara!"

"_Skylar!_ _Sky_! I don't care just not- _that!_" Skylar hissed, and crossed her arms.

Alec busted into the library where Jace and his sister were bickering.

"Sky, Jace. We have a problem." He said, walking down the stairs to the main area.

"I might've started conversation with a mundane..." Alec stared at the floor, kicking the toe of his right shoe in the carpet. "You WHAT!" Sky roared. "Wait..." She mumbled, "Red curly hair? Really thin?" She asked, walking towards

Alec nodded, and looked up. "How?-..." She shook her head. "Don't ask." She said, walking to the doors of the library.

"When and where?" Grabbing her spear, and letting it slide into her diagonal back sheath, she walked out of the library, Alec inches behind her, and Jace in the library. She heard the faint whispers of Hodge and Jace's voices, fating away as they reached the stairs, going down Alec replied: "Around Hollywood street, about-" He checked the nearby clock "- Two hours ago?"

"_Two hours_!" She spat, gobsmaked. "And you didn't think of telling us sooner?"

"Well..- I-I did..." Alec started, "You know what? I don't care. Just get the hell out of here and find her! NOW!" Skylar roared, pushing him forward, running to her room to gather some things. But to her surprise, she was not alone.

A|N: Heeeelllllloooooo! I am extremely sorry for the shortness! Gah! I just really like it, but don't have too much time to get everything I need written. Please vote/favorite and review! Thanks! Muah! 3


End file.
